Magnetic resonance (MR) images may be negatively impacted by artifacts (e.g., motion artifacts). Motion artifacts in MR images may appear as ghosting or streaking artifacts. The motion artifacts may obscure information in an MR image. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of things that may move during imaging are susceptible to motion artifacts. For example, MR angiography, MR thoracic imaging, MR abdominal imaging, and so on, may be susceptible to motion artifacts due to breathing, heartbeats, and so on. Conventionally, and unfortunately, an information obscuring artifact may not be discovered until after an image is completely acquired. This is particularly hurtful when acquiring the MR image involved a timed contrast agent enhancement.
Conventional attempts to mitigate motion artifacts have included trying to acquire useful images in less time by, for example, using parallel imaging and fast pulse sequences. However, these attempts may have been defeated by motion. Conventionally it has been difficult, if possible at all, to mitigate the artifact effects and salvage a useable image. Therefore, improvements in artifact detection and mitigation are sought.